The invention relates to an angled profile or section implemented as a light construction profile, particularly as a cover-carrying section, with two legs spaced from one another extending in the longitudinal direction, and wherein the legs are connected by means of a longitudinal bar, with at least one longitudal impression or embossment acting as a stiffener provided in the section extending in the longitudinal direction thereof, and wherein the free longitudinal ends of the legs remote from the bar are each formed with a flange facing inwardly, extending approximately parallel to the bar and in the longitudinal direction of the section.
Sections of this type, and also their use as cover-carrying sections of profiles are known. Particularly in the case of cover-carrying profiles of sections which conventionally have C-shaped cross sections, one deals, as a rule, with rolled sections manufactured from thin metal sheets, whose legs are connected to one another through a longitudinal bar, are formed at the ends facing away from the bar with inwardly directed flanges, and are consequently stiffened thereby.
Thus from U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,930 a section of this type has become known, in which two legs extending in parallel are connected with one another through a bar, and wherein a longitudinally extending flange is formed onto the free ends of the legs extending in parallel with the bar. Furthermore, longitudinal impressions extend along the legs in the form of grooves running parallel to one another. This feature, although resulting in a certain stiffening of the section, is nevertheless inadequate, when using such sections as cover-carrying profiles. The profile section known from the prior art is intended for construction of walls, and in the case of grooves extending along the longitudinal direction of the profile in the legs, one deals with centering aids for starting the tapping-in of screws having self-cutting threads.
It has been shown that inspite of any stiffening flanges formed on the free ends of the legs during installation of such profile sections as cover-carrying profiles, these are frequently damaged, if the profiles or sections, after being installed, are subjected to forces acting transverse to the longitudinal direction of the sections. Such stresses may occur, for example when installed sections of this type are walked on, and where the flanges, which then face upwardly, and border a longitudinal gap formed in the section, serve as walking surfaces.